Life is to Short to Throw Away
by Repmet
Summary: Bakura gets a prostute pregnant. Ryou knows what will happen if Bakura becomes a father. Can he do what he has to do and leave Bakura forever? Serenity-Ryou fic If I get 2 more revuies I'll write more! Chapter 2 up!
1. I think I love you

Disclaimer-Me own nothing, not even my computer.  
  
Exsuce- PLEASE DON"T FLAME!!!!!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE FLAMED,  
  
"I need you to clear off for a few days hikari." Bakura said sitting down crossed from Ryou at breakfast. The smaller boy looked up at him through a back eye.  
  
"Why?" he asked, thinking Barura was in a good mood.  
  
"Because I said so weakling!" Barura snarled pouring coffee into a big mug and leaning back in his chair, feet on the table.  
  
Ryou scowled, he had just cleaned the table. "Come on Yami, you can tell me.' He urged Barura.  
  
"I said no!" Barura yelled, pulling a flip knife form his pocket and running at flat of the blade crossed his hikari hand on the table. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave and come back in about a month."  
  
The color drained from Ryou's face, his eyes were fixed on the knife. It was the same knife Bakura had used on him countless times before, and even had flecks of his dried blood still on it.  
  
"O-o-okay Bakura I'll leave after breakfast, just do-don-don't hurt me, please!" He stammered.  
  
Bakura smirked. "That's a good Ryou, now get out of my sight before I lose patience with you!" He spat pulling the knife from Ryou's hand and cruelly turning it onto its edge so it left a deep red slice on Ryou's hand. Ryou yelped with pain and jumped up from the table sprinting to his room. He grabbed his things and shoved them into a bag. He sprinted down stairs and bumped into Bakura.  
  
"I-I was just leaving." He muttered trying to push passed Bakura.  
  
"Not fast enough my dear hikari I'm afraid I'll have to punish you." Bakura smirked evilly and pulled the flip knife out again. Tears willed in Ryou's eyes, though he refused to let them fall.  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura! I'll leave right now! I wont come back for a hole two months, just don-don't hurt me.' He said shaking all over.  
  
"It's for your own good you know?" Bakura said putting an arm around his hikari's neck. "I swear you'll live." He laughed evilly and punched Ryou hard in the stomach with his empty hand. Ryou doubled over with pain, gasping for breath. Bakura slapped him across the face, sending him to his knees.  
  
"Please stop!" He whispered feebly.  
  
Bakura just laughed mincingly and kicked Ryou hard into the side. Ryou groped for the door handle, trying to get away from Bakura's vicious kicks. His hand found the cold door knob and he turned it weakly. Bakura stopped kicking him and laughed. "Go ahead and run Ryou, but you'll get yours when you get back, mark my words, you shall be punished."  
  
At the moment Ryou didn't care about what happened in the future, all he cared about was getting away from Bakura with his life. He pulled himself to his feet and heard Bakura's evil chuckle and retreating footsteps. Blinded with pain Ryou stumbled down the stairs and out of their apartment. He stumbled through the roads, blood dripping wildly from him mouth and a new black eye appearing on his other eye. He collapsed in front of the Kame Game shop and blacked out completely.  
  
Ryou woke up later in a bed with the sheets pulled tightly around his ears and hushed voices around him. He opened his eyes and blinked against the sudden light. Serenity was sitting next him sipping a cup of tea, with a white hand covering his. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and smiled at Serenity.  
  
"Whe-where am I." Ryou asked his voice shaking.  
  
"We found you out side Yugi's Grandpa's shop, Yugi wasn't home so Joey and I brought you home with us." She said sweetly.  
  
"Thank you Serenity." Ryou said smiling at her. "I must have fallen and knocked my self ou-"  
  
"Ryou, we know it was Bakura, don't try to defend him." Serenity said sternly, her brows furring.  
  
"It w-wasn't him it was me, I deceived it I di-didn't listen, he-he was-was trying to teach me a lesson, and I-" Ryou stammered.  
  
"Don't Ryou, your defending him again! You don't deserve it! You didn't do any thing wrong, Bakura is evil all the way through." Serenity said patting Ryou's hand gently.  
  
"As soon as Yugi and Yami get home, I'll have Yami go and have a little chat with our friend." Joey said coming into the small room holding two stemming mugs.  
  
"Please don't Joey! He'll hurt me worse if you do. He's told me.h he would kill me if.if I told anyone.' Ryou whispered.  
  
"We don't want youes dead Ryou, but Yami might be able to help." Joey said sitting down in a chair next to his sister.  
  
"Please, don't tell anyone." Ryou whispered.  
  
"If you really don't want us too, but Ry' he might be able-"  
  
"Joey, lets at least let Ryou recover his strength." Serenity whispered to Joey.  
  
"If yous say so Sis." Joey said getting up and shaking his head. " 'Ears some soup for ya Ryou." He set one of the mugs on the bedside table.  
  
"Feel free to stay as long as you want Ryou." Serenity said smiling.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be a bother." Ryou started but stopped at a swift glare from Serenity.  
  
"You'll never be a bother Ryou." She said gently, "Now lets see if you an get down any of this soup?'' She gently lifted at mug of soup to Ryou's lips. "Drink." She ordered.  
  
Ryou sipped the soup gently, being quite able to hold it him self, but not caring. "Thank you Serenity." He said when she took the mug from his lips.  
  
"Don't mention it Ryou.' She said gently. 'Now try to get some sleep okay?' Ryou lowered himself onto the pillows and closed his eyes.  
  
"I wont stay long I swear Ser-" Ryou started.  
  
"Shhhh." Serenity said putting a soft finger to his lips "Sleep."  
  
I'd like to thank me, me, myself, I, me oh yeah and my Beta reader (harpielady456) She heped me becuse I can't spel. 


	2. Bakura's Threats I'm Sorry Ryou!

Repmet- For the record I did write this chapter but did not want to post it.  
  
Fluff- Me neither be Harpielady456 (life long friend) convinced me to, so I did.  
  
Repmet- Because I can't spell Harpy is spell checking this, I wanted to see how people liked this fic before I posted it as a 'final' fic. Tell me how it is, be nice  
  
Fluff- WW DON'T OWN ANYTHING, SO DON'T SUE.  
  
Repmet- I'm sorry I made Bakura evil, but lets face it, he is. I mean he tried to trap Yugi's soul in a doll in the very first episode (found out from Harpy) and well look how he treats poor Ryou (who bye the way I would like to know if is really dead.)  
  
Fluff- Please R and R  
  
Repmet- And try not to cry like I did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ryou woke p the next morning. He tried stretching, only to find his ribs hurt badly. He winced and lay back down. Things raced through his mind like a wild fire. Why did Bakura want him to leave? Why was Yugi out of town? Why did the light shining on Serenity make him want to kiss her, what di- Serenity? His eyes opened wide with the thought. Am I in love with Serenity? He thought to him self, Yes I think I am. He smiled to himself for being able to come out right and say it, he was in love with Serenity. There was a knock at the door. Ryou pushed him self up onto his elbows and called "Yes?'  
  
"Oh good your awake!" Serenity said brightly coming into the room. Ryou smiled and blinked.  
  
"Yes I just woke up love.' He said. Serenity blushed slightly, but took the last part as Ryou's accent.  
  
"Do you want to try getting up?' She asked sitting on the edge of him bed.  
  
"Sure, I mean, it's not that bad, I've had worse." He said meekly, trying to sport himself with out using his elbows. He winced.  
  
Serenity's eyes filled with concern, "I don't like the sound of that." She said butting a hand on his back.  
  
"Sound of what?" Ryou asked.  
  
"You said you'd had worse." Serenity said, clasping Ryou's hand in hers.  
  
"Oh, that, it just, well you see, he is my exact opposite, meaning because I am so weak and helpless-" Ryou started blushing crimson.  
  
"You are NOT weak and helpless, who told you such lies?" Serenity shouted.  
  
"B-Bakura, but it doesn't matter, I am weak, you can't say it isn't true it Serenity!" Ryou said as he saw the temper in Serenity rising. "I possess none of the fiery anger that you, Joey or even Yugi have, it's as if I was born with out an ounce of cougar. And it's true, you can see it can't you? Admit it Serenity I'm a weakling.'  
  
"You-You-You oh Ryou!" Serenity said, eyes willing with tears. "I care so much for you I can't bare it when you say those things!" She said and hugged Ryou crying into the front of his shirt.  
  
Ryou gulped and hugged Serenity back, though his ribs protested to the stress. "I think-I think-maybe I love you Serenity.' Ryou said quietly as Serenity's sobs quieted.  
  
Days passed by. Ryou went to school with Joey and Serenity, always on the look out for Bakura, though he didn't think he would be anywhere about. Yugi came home, he greeted Ryou happily, and to Ryou's luck, never mentioned Bakura, neither, strangely did Yami (though he disappeared for a day and wouldn't tell them where he had been). Ryou sat in his fourth period class and copied down the prefixes on the board in his neat handwriting. The Deputy Headmaster knocked at the door. He came in a smiled nervously at the teacher, "Um, Mr. Ryou, you brother is here to collect you from school, he is ah waiting in the office, perhaps it's best you hurried."  
  
Ryou's pen slipped-Bakura. "Umm sir I don't have a brother." He said quietly.  
  
"He looks just like you boy I'm sure you'll know him if you see him!" Said the Headmaster. He was usually a very curt man, always on time and never jumpy. But now, he acted like he had sat on a hedgehog.  
  
Ryou gulped and started to slowly put things into his backpack that Joey had lent him. Yugi looked up sharply and watched Ryou stand with wide eyes. "Ryou, don't go!" He hissed.  
  
Ryou gave him the, I wish it was that EZ, look. He stood up and walked to the front of the room. He flowed the headmaster out into the hall then down to the front office. He took a deep breath before steeping through the partly opened door. Bakura was sitting on the counter picking his teeth idly with the tip of his flip knife. Ryou's guts sank to his knees and his heart bounced to his throat. "B-Ba-Bakura." He croaked looking at his Yami's deep sunken eyes and scared arms.  
  
"Ah my Brother their you are!" He said jumping off of the counter and putting a heavy arm around Ryou. "Come we must get home! Mother told us to hurry! We might be punished if we don't hurry!" He said sarcastically, Ryou gulped again.  
  
"Good bye sir." Ryou said turning white. "If Joey Wheeler or his sister asked about me tell them I went home." He nodded a curt good bye, knowing it might be one of his last, and followed Bakura out the door. Instantly Bakura's brotherly stature disappeared.  
  
"Get in." He aid pushing Ryou into the beat up old car they owned. Ryou obeyed wordlessly. Bakura got into the driver's seat and steeped on the gas. They speeded down the road, obviously breaking the speed limit. Bakura skidded down an alley and pulled in front of their apartments. He turned of f the car and twisted around to look at Ryou. "So twerp have a good time?" He asked evilly.  
  
Ryou gulped and stared at Bakura, not answering "Wha-What do you want with me Bakura?" He asked his voice wavering.  
  
"You? You're here souly for my enjoyment, I have to have a little fun don't I?' He asked.  
  
"I thought that was what you got prostitutes and drugs for." Ryou said bravely.  
  
Bakura scowled. "Shut your mouth. I helped you by making you leave, I wanted to have some fun this weekend, and you would only be in my way." He said slapping Ryou.  
  
"Then why don't kill me?"  
  
"I will get tired of Drugs and sex eventually, and until I need another dose you are a perfect form of entertainment." He got out of the car and opened Ryou's door. "Now, though I think I need a little more fun, you've been smart Ryou, you need to be punished." Again the colors drained from Ryou's face as Bakura dragged him out of the car and to their room, After locking the door Bakura slamed Ryou against the door.  
  
A woman sat at the kitchen table that was littered with drug bottles and syringes. He eyes were sunken and ruined here pretty face. She looked up with fear as Bakura walked over to her. "Go to my room." He said knocking over her chair.  
  
'Mister I'm tired, can't you get some one else?" She whispered.  
  
"I said GO!" He yelled. The girl got up and started to drag herself up the stairs.  
  
"Leave her alone Bakura." Ryou said in a whisper. "She's only a girl down on her luck."  
  
Bakura kicked him, the girl gasped. "I said go!!" Bakura repeated picking Ryou up by his shirt front. The girl scampered up the stairs and out of sight. Grabbing Ryou's hair Bakura smiled evilly. "Time for that punishment I told you would come." He snickered.  
  
"Bakura please, leave me alone!" He said strongly. Bakura smirked and slapped Ryou again, banging his head against the front door.  
  
"Shut up." He said and punching Ryou in the stomach and letting him fall to the ground. He nudged Ryou with his foot. "And now for a different kind of fun, oh dear Ryou." He pulled Ryou up and started to unbutton his shirt. Ryou's eyes grew wide with terror and he struggled to free himself from Bakura's grip. 'You'll only make it harder on your self if you struggle Ryou so be a good boy and cooperate."  
  
"Let go of me you sick o!" Ryou yelled as Bakura pulled off Ryou's shirt. He gagged as Bakura ran a cold finger down his stomach, Ryou was sick all over Bakura. The Yami shrieked with rage and slammed Ryou's head into the door, forcing him to black out.  
  
Ryou woke up an hour latter. He was huddled in the corner of the kitchen, his lower area aching. He had thrown up and Bakura hit him hard in the face, causing him to lose consciousness. Blood driped down his bare leg as he tried to move. Ryou gave a gasp of pain as he realized what had happened. Pulling himself into a ball Ryou sobbed into the wall, until he blacked out again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou woke up again, a blanket covered him and the sun was shining through the windows of the kitchen. Bakura sat at the kitchen table watching him; his expressionless eyes fixed on Ryou's.  
  
"So you awake hikari." He said dully. "I wondered how long it would take you."  
  
Ryou didn't answer, and his eyes were full of tears, but fiery with anger.  
  
"So quite hikari, why?" Bakura asked silkily.  
  
"Y-Yu-You bastard!" Ryou yelled, tears dripping from hie eyes and drenching his cheeks.  
  
"Temper, temper." Bakura said. "We wouldn't want to get me mad."  
  
Ryou gulped and covered his face with his hands. "Why?!" He sobbed.  
  
"You needed to be taught a lesson didn't you?" Bakura laughed sadistically. "Don't worry hikari, if your good nothing will happen."  
  
"Stay away from me!" Ryou sobbed peering through his fingers at his Yami's evil grin.  
  
"Shut up!" Bakura snapped his silky manner evaporating. "When you were gone I got a little visit from the Pharo." He scowled, "He warned me about hurting you again, Ryou, why did you have to go to him? Why did you have to? I would have let you off ez Ryou, but you forced me to hurt you, you realize that don't you?"  
  
"I never asked Yami Yugi to step in. I asked him not to, but what he did he did with his own free will." Ryou said, uneasily strong and brave.  
  
"Nicely spoken Ryou, so I will wait till you can move till I complete your punishment." Bakura grinned.  
  
"When I blacked out y-you ra-me, didn't you?" Ryou asked fresh tears dripping from his eyes.  
  
Bakura was quite, "No." He said at last. "I didn't touch you except to throw you in the corner and le you sleep."  
  
"I don't trust you bastard!" Ryou shouted.  
  
"And you shouldn't," Bakura said laughing again. "Never trust any one Ryou, they never end out telling the truth."  
  
"That's what you think!" Ryou whispered harshly.  
  
"Hikari I swear to Rah that I didn't rape you, no matter how it seems." Bakura said angrily.  
  
"Then where are my cloths?!" Ryou asked.  
  
"Well, just because your unconscious doesn't mean that your punishment was over. But if you really want me to rape you Ryou, I will." Bakura laughed evilly.  
  
"You make me sick! You sadistic freak!" Ryou yelled. Bakura stopped laughing and snarled, he stood up and crossed the room in two steeps.  
  
"YOU WILL LEARN TO BITE THAT THOUNG IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU!" He yelled standing over Ryou.  
  
"Go to Hell, then you'll find out what my life is like." Ryou spat.  
  
Bakura wrinkled is nose and hit Ryou hard as he could on the face, breaking his nose and making him black out, yet again. Bakura looked at the limp figure of his hikari, blood streaming from his nose. He lifted the cold wrist, to make sure of a pulse. Satisfied Ryou was still alive he moped up the blood that had spilt to the floor and walked away, picking up a heroin syringe as he went. 


End file.
